Digital
by yayforpie
Summary: Piko Utatane is a normal Vocaloid fanatic. He listens to Vocaloid everyday, its his life. But when his favorite songs are threatened by corruption, he will have to travel through the internet and into each song to convert them back to normal. Will Piko be able to bring the songs back to their original form?


Digital

As usual, Piko Utatane was at his computer, listening to music.

His parents called it unhealthy to use the computer for so long. His friends called his addiction to Vocaloid abnormal and weird. Piko didn't care; he loved Vocaloid and anything to do with it.

He wasn't sure how he got into watching Vocaloid music videos, but he loved watching them and sang them softly at school, earning weird looks from his friends.

Right now, he was listening to Electric Angel, sung by Rin and Len Kagamine. A familiar part of the song came up. He started to sing along, but for some reason the lyrics seemed to be… different?

"_As long as I can be with you, my world will keep expanding. But what if an obstacle appears in my path? Shall I stop it for you, so you will stay with only me? For even a program must stay happy._"

This was strange. Was the song an updated version? And why did it sound like Rin and Len wanted to get rid of each other? Piko decided to listen to a different song. He found one of his favorites, Kocchi Muite Baby. He clicked on it, and got a surprise. Instead of the upbeat rock music, a slow sad version with no lyric was playing. It showed Miku sitting on the steps of her school, silently crying. In the distance, a boy and a girl were walking and talking.

What was going on? Suddenly, the window he had open with the song closed, and a text document opened. Words came onto the screen without Piko touching the keyboard. They said:

'_To Piko,_

_It has been my duty to keep Vocaloid songs from being corrupted. However, it seems that my grasp has gotten weaker, and the songs have taken a corrupted edge. I myself cannot fix this; it is up to a devoted Vocaloid lover to get these songs back to normal. I have chosen you, and I have much hope that you will fix this. Good luck, I will explain more on your journey…'_

With the end of the text, a vacuum-like pull came from Piko's screen. Startled, he put his hands on the screen while trying to push himself away. His hands disappeared into the screen, then his arms, then his body…

…and he found himself inside a data tunnel. Ones and zeroes floated by him, as well as videos and pictures he had seen in the past. He was startled and started flailing in midair, trying to get out of there, but he was slowly getting sucked into a video…

Piko hit the ground, and saw metal under him. This platform seemed somehow familiar. It was round, with teal corners. Around him, he saw random computer symbols, and when he looked down, he saw nothing. There were two wings on the sides of the platform, which kept it afloat. He felt a stab through his chest when he realized where he was: he was inside Electric Angel! (A/N Think of the Project DIVA version of the song, I based this off that.) But, how could he get out? He felt a voice in his head

"Piko, listen to me. You probably know that you are inside the song Electric Angel. In this corrupt version of the song, Rin and Len hate each other and frequently have battles on their platforms. If you look over the edge, you will see a power symbol; this is what will make them "shut down", since they are programs. Your goal is to stop either of them from reaching the other's shutdown button. If either of them shutdown, you will have failed, and you will become computer data, which is technically death. If you get them to reconsider their actions, and have them work together in singing, the song will become its original form and you will move on to the next corrupt song. The shutdown button is called a Trigger Point; each song has one, and can be in any form. If this is activated, you will fail. Reverting a song to its original form is called Neutralizing. Good luck Piko, don't fail me."

The voice seemed to disappear, and Piko was left on his floating platform. Just seconds later, data started to pull together at the middle of the platform, and formed the shape of a girl. When finished, Piko recognized her as Rin Kagamine.

"Stupid Len… Master closed me to listen to him… but not for long." Rin smirked. Then she noticed Piko.

"Who are you?! I hope Master hasn't downloaded you as singing competition, I have enough to worry about with trying to shutdown Len."

"No no, you misunderstand. I'm trapped here, I will continue to be trapped here until you and Len learn to work together for attention," Piko replied.

"Well looks like you'll be stuck here forever, I'm never going to work with that idiot."

Piko frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Suddenly, Rin froze. "Uh oh, looks like Master's done with Len… time for another attempt." Rin had a sinister smile on her face. Sharp spinning blades appeared on the side of the platform, with extra blades near her shutdown button. In the distance, Piko spotted another platform similar to Rin's. Data seemed to be forming onto that platform, and a blond haired figure appeared, whom Piko guessed was Len. Piko started suddenly dissolving, and before he knew it, he was on Len's platform. Len smiled when he saw Piko, but it seemed to be an exhausted smile.

"Hello stranger. Are you here to help me get rid of Rin?"

"No Len, I'm here to get you two to cooperate with each other."

Len frowned. "I would have no problem with Rin if she didn't insist on trying to defeat me to get Master's attention…"

Piko turned to Len. "Would you help me change Rin for the better? Would you want her to work with you?"

"I love that idea, but I doubt you'll be able to pull it off…"

"Okay, well you can get your weapon things out in case she immediately goes hostile."

Len closed his eyes to concentrate, and spinning blades appeared out of the sides of the platform. There were more spinning blades by the shutdown button, more than Rin had.

"Len… have you ever attempted to shut Rin down?" Piko asked.

Len frowned. "Never. But Rin is ruthless, she stops at nothing to try and shut me down."

'Well that explains the extra blades,' thought Piko.

Soon, they were within the vicinity of Rin's platform.

"Can you two fly with your wings?"

"We can't unless we unite. The most we can do is extend one wing. Rin can extend her right wing, and I can extend my left wing. The most we can do is a fast glide, in the opposite direction of the wing; I can glide to the right, and Rin can glide to the left."

Then Rin's voice rang through the air. "Freeze! Give yourself up, Len and Stranger!"

Piko responded by yelling "Rin! Why do you fight with Len? I'm sure your Master would love you both the same if you two worked together! Len cares about you! Please don't fight!"

Rin seemed to blank out for a second. "Len… cares?" Then the blank expression disappeared, and was replaced with a smirk. "If he cares so much, that makes him vulnerable!"

And unexpectedly, she leapt to her right, straight off the edge of the platform. Len's eyes went wide. "RIN!" It seemed Len had lost his concentration, because the blades stopped spinning, and they disappeared. Piko desperately ran to the edge. If Rin fell to the unknown bottom, she would probably die. Would Piko disappear? What Piko saw surprised him. Rin had extended her wing, and was gliding to the left. Somehow she managed not to tire herself and landed on a platform. Too late Piko realized it was the shutdown button platform. "Stop!" But apparently the shutdown symbol was simply a door to the button, because the doors slid open, and Rin ran inside.

Piko wasted no time and started to climb down to the platform. He managed to land on it, and ran through the open doors. Rin was right by the button, but she had not pressed it yet. She had conflicting emotions running through her head, and it clearly showed on her face.

"Rin! I know you care about Len too! If he disappeared, you would be as heartbroken as Len is right now, he thinks you just died!"

"B-but… I need Master for myself…"

"If you sing with Len, you two will sing beautifully! I know this, I've heard you both sing together, as impossible as it sounds! Don't do this Rin, you'll end up as a murderer."

Rin stood still for ten seconds. Then she stepped away from the button. "I want to hear us sing together. We both know the lyrics to a song Master made… Maybe if we sang it together…"

They stepped outside and climbed the ledges to Len's platform. Len looked relieved and worried when he saw Rin. Piko explained what they had to do, and Len understood.

"Alright guys. 3… 2… 1… Start!"

_As long as I can be with you,__  
even my digital heart will start to throb.__  
Almost like a quantum wind,__  
my heart will start to sway._

_As long as I can be with you,__  
my world will keep on expanding.__  
Almost like an angel's wings,__  
will my heart also take off?_

Piko hummed along to their singing. Listening to it through headphones wasn't nearly as good as hearing it in person. As the song ended, Piko felt like he was dissolving. He looked down, and saw that his body was being converted into data. He was being pulled back into the data tunnel.

"Goodbye Rin, goodbye Len!"

Before he could disappear, he saw them both extending both of their wings.

They flew upwards, and in sync they said, "Goodbye stranger!"

Rin and Len completely disappeared, and Piko was zooming through the familiar tunnel. The voice from earlier appeared in his head.

"Good job Piko. You've saved one song, though there are many more ahead. The next song involves Miku. The ruined song is PoPiPo, and in this corrupt version, no one buys her vegetable juice because she is too shy to advertise, or call out customers in the street. Instead, these customers go to her rival, Len, who sells fruit juice. Your job will be to create peace between Miku and Len, and make it known to people that Miku's juice is delicious."

"Alright. But can I ask who you are, and how you're in my head?" Piko responded.

"Ah… that question will be solved much later. For now, concentrate on the task ahead."

Piko was now being sucked into another video…

A/N: Wow, this story is gonna be great! You might be confused by the description of the "platforms" in this. I recommend you watch the Project DIVA version of Electric Angel.

(Edit: Ugh, they got rid of all the versions on Youtube, I can't find you guys a link. Sorry)

The angel's wings part is from the original PV (Rin and Len version). In this video, they both had wings, but in the story I just made it so they can extend one wing.

The next song is PoPiPo, and if you haven't seen that song yet, I pity you XD

So yeah. If you have a song you want to suggest, PM me or put it in a review. Try not to send me songs that don't have a plot behind the song. For example: Electric Angel had a plot where Rin and Len wanted to be better than the other in Master's eyes. A song like Stickybug by Miku is just Miku singing that she wants her lover to tell her that he likes her. And she repeatedly sings that, which isn't a plot.

Anyways, leave a review (3) and follow/favorite this story if you want to see more.

~yayforpie


End file.
